


Trick or Treat

by LB82



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/pseuds/LB82
Summary: Based on this work by ladydragon76 -- https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876521Love ya, LD!  <333





	Trick or Treat

[](https://imgur.com/2vK25p6)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Demon In Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876521) by [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76)




End file.
